The disclosures herein relate in general to information processing systems and in particular to a system and method for connecting electronic circuitry in a computer system.
A small computer system interface (xe2x80x9cSCSIxe2x80x9d) bus is one technique for communicating information and signals (e.g. interfacing or bridging) between a central processing unit (xe2x80x9cCPUxe2x80x9d) and other devices (e.g. hard drives). A SCSI bus can include terminators and connectors. The portion of a SCSI bus between terminators forms a bus path.
If a portion of the SCSI bus is not bounded by terminators, such portion forms a stub. According to the SCSI specification, the maximum physical length of a stub is restricted to 0.1 meter. Such a restriction imposes limits on bus routing, and on the placement of terminators and connectors.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for a system and method for connecting electronic circuitry in a computer system, in which various shortcomings of previous techniques are overcome. More particularly, a need has arisen for a system and method for connecting electronic circuitry in a computer system, in which fewer limits are imposed on bus routing, and on the placement of terminators and connectors.
One embodiment, accordingly, provides for a bus that includes at least a pair of terminators interposed between a pair of connectors. A first one of the terminators is located within a predetermined distance from a first one of the connectors. A second one of the terminators is located within the predetermined distance from a second one of the connectors. The second terminator is selectively disabled in response t6 the second terminator being interposed between the first terminator and a third terminator of the bus.
A principal advantage of this embodiment is that (a) various shortcomings of previous techniques are overcome, and (b) fewer limits are imposed on bus routing, and on the placement of terminators and connectors.